The Romantic Moment
by Azula's Fiction
Summary: Jinora wants a romantic moment with Kai. Just like her Grandfather Avatar Aang and Gran Gran Katara's ramantic moments. But whenever they get the chance something happens. Team Avatar and with the help of Opal are giving them a chance to have a romantic moment together, with a date! This story is about Kainora and a bit of Bopal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

A Romantic Moment.

Jinora was in her room and was reading a book.

''At the day of the eclips Team Avatar was preparing for the

war. Avatar Aang and master Katara had a conversation before

they were leaving. Katara told him how she saw Aang growing

from a goofy kid to an wise Avatar and how proud she was. Aang

became scared if he didn't return. ''Aang, don't say that, of

course you will-'' Aang interrupted her with a kiss on her lips.

He then flew away with his glider without saying anything.

Jinora closed her book and then she was daydreaming.''This is

so romantic! Grandpa Aang and Gran Gran truly loved each other.  
I wish I had a romantic moment with someone special.'' Her

thoughts went to Kai.'' I wish we had a romantic moment together.''

Then she lay on her bed and went sleeping.

The next morning she wake up earlier because she had to train

with the new Airbenders. And that means also with Kai. When she

walked to the temple's terrace she saw Korra with Mako, Bolin,

Asami and Lin. Next to Bolin she saw a beautiful girl. Jinora walked

to them and they were happy to see each other again.''Hi, I am Opal.

I am an new Airbender.''Jinora shook her hand and said: '' Nice to meet

you, Opal. My name is Jinora.'' After a brief conversation Tenzin came to

meet Opal. Jinora walked away looking for Kai.

Kai was training with some other Airbenders. Jinora was

blushing when she saw him. Kai saw her standing next to Bumi

and he walked to her. ''Jinora can you help me with my training?''

When Jinora heard that her heart was starting to beat faster.''Sure.

How can I help you?'' Kai was looking nervously at Jinora's feet.

'' Can you show me the air scooter? I heard your grandfather Avatar Aang

made this technique.'' Jinora who learned The Air Scooter when she was

just 6 years old said:'' That's easy. You just have to form a ball and then

you get on quickly.'' Kai did what Jinora said and he made an air scooter and

at his first try and he was succesful. ''Thanks Jinora, you are a great teacher.

'' Jinora blushed. ''We are now done with the training. Shall we go to the baby

bisons?,''said Kai. Jinora who's heartbeating was beating so hard that she

could hear it said:''Yeah sure, why not.'' Jinora and Kai flew

away that morning with their gliders to see the baby bisons again.

When they arrived they saw the baby's flying with their parents. ''I am so happy

we saved them!'', said Jinora when a baby bison was cuddling her. Kai was

looking at her. He then blushed. '' Jinora... I wanted to tell you something. But

I don't know how to tell you''...Jinora then was getting excited that he would

return her feelings and said:''Tell me Kai. Don't be scared.'' Kai who was

looking like he was going to explode said:'' I- I think you are an amazing

teacher!'' Jinora who was expecting something else said:''Thanks Kai. That's sweet.''

They stayed there for a while and then flew back to the temple.

At The Northern Air Temple Jinora and Kai were talking about there lives before

they met each other in Jinora's room untill Tenzin interrupted them. '' Jinora,

there you are! I was worried sick. Jinora who was already expecting this said:

''Dad, I went with Kai to see the baby bisons.

Oh, I thought you were somewhere else. But becarefull where you go, Jinora.'' Tenzin walked out of the room.''Kai?'' Kai said: ''Yes.'' Jinora then said:'' Did you had

someone who cared about you like my dad? Kai who wasn't happy anymore said:''No

… Not really.

But you had an adoptive family?

Yeah but I had no one who really cared about me like you have your dad.''

Jinora saw Kai's face. She saw a tear in his eyes.''But now you have someone who really cares about you.

Who?

I-I really c-care about you.'' Kai saw Jinora blushing when she said that.''Jinora you are special for me. You care a lot about me and I can hang out with you. You are everything I want for a special person.

What do you mean with a special person?

Kai was blushing like a crazy person said:'' I-I lo- Hey Jinora!'' Korra walked in the room along with Mako, Bolin, Asami and Opal.

''Jinora I am so happy to see you again! I didn't saw you after Tenzin came to meet

Opal.'' Jinora who was hoping that Kai could finish his sentence said: Oh, I went with

Kai to the baby bisons. Korra then smiled. '' Yeah I hope you two had fun.'' Jinora and

Kai were getting nervous when Korra said that. Bolin interrupted them saiying: '' This

is too juicy! You two must have a romantic date together. Oh, I hope there is a pavilion

and someone who is playing romantic music and- You never did that on our date!'' Opal

interrupted him with an angry face.'' Let's just say. This would be their first date ever!

So it has to be perfect. Opal was then going to explode. So you dated another woman

before me! Why didn't you tell me?!'' Bolin got a nevous face. ''I kind of dated a Water

Tribe Princess who was treatening me like a servant. And I had a few kisses with a

Water Tribe chick and actress. And my first date was with Korra. Korra then interrupted

them:'' Yeah, I liked you but we had some consequences, so I couldn't date you.'' Asami,

Mako, Jinora and Kai were just staring at them untill Mako said:'' Can we talk about some-

thing else?'' Asami then looked at Jinora and Kai. '' I think you two need a date.

Bolin told me that you kissed Kai on the cheek, right?'' Jinora looked at Asami and said:

''Yeah that kiss.''

Asami then smiled at them.'' I can ask Pema for making delicious food. Korra and Opal can do the music. Bolin can do the tables. And Mako ca be the

waiter. Why do I have to be the waiter!,'' Mako interrupted Asami when she said that.

''Because you have got the style to be a waiter. Oh and I can do your outfits.''

Jinora and Kai looked at each other and then blushed. '' A date? Seriously? Maybe

it will be fun. After all I wanted to have a romantic moment with Kai,'' were the toughts

of Jinora.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
